Harmantos
Name: 'Harmantos *'Rank: 'Second Captain *'Born: '266.M41 *'Cult: 'Ice Wraiths - Leader *'Status: Serving the Chapter, 2nd Company commander Description '''A grizzled veteran marine, Harmantos has served with distinction in every field of battle the Ghosts of Retribution have fought on. Due to his experience, his squad primarily consisted of rookie Marines, who learn from his wise teachings before moving on to other squads throughout the chapter. Despite his consistently exceptional performance and vast experience, he has thus far refused offered promotions to Lieutenant, muttering excuses like "The bolt-heads in my squad will be dead within a week without me....". In 318.M42, Sergenat Harmantos and his squad were running a routine anti-piracy mission in deep space, after boarding a pirate vessel and arresting or excuting the pirates within, Harmantos accidentally set-off the booby-trapped command console of the ship, with only a precious few seconds before the ship exploded, Harmantos ordered a full retreat, leaving the prisoners behind. Though Harmantos managed to escape, several young marines in his squad were not so fortunate. Harmantos blamed himself entirely for the deaths of the inexperienced men, and on the journey back to Tombstone did not utter a single word. Upon his return, he immediately left the Tombstone on a long pilgrimage into the mountain ranges around the Fortress-Monastery, most among the Chapter believe he did this as a self-imposed penitence for his percieved failure, others however, believe it has some connection to the time Harmantos spent evading the Gnars when he became seperated from Chapter Master and the rest of the expedition to find the ancient temple when they first arrived on Mormark, in this time he learned about Gnar society and language, and perhaps many other things. When he returned, he spoke of his journey to a few other squad Sergeants, who in turn related this mysterious tale to their own marines, at that point, Sergeant Harmantos became the leader of the newly formed Ice Wraiths, and has commanded complete obedience from these marines since then. In 331.M41 Harmantos was victorius in the Chapter's competition for the place of Chapter Champion. He also requested a promotion to Captain, so he could take official command of the 2nd Company, Chapter Master was hesitant to make another cult leader a Captain, but as the marines of the 2nd company wanted Harmantos as Captain, Chapter Master complied. In 348.M41 Chapter Master joined Harmantos on one of his pilgrimages up the mountains of Mormark. There he met the World Spirit and learned of the Ice Wraiths' beliefs. Following this Harmantos was field commander for Operation Wild Hunt, where his company boarded and destroyed a chaos heavy cruiser. The subject of the Ice Wraiths ways came up in 350.M41 during a lecture by Chapter Master to his officers on the attitudes of several of them. He told Harmantos that none of the Ice Wraiths' beliefs conflicted with the unified Chapter Cult, and they should have the respect to attend the celebrations with the rest of their brothers rather than fostering continued rifts in the Chapter. Harmantos was outwardly less crestfallen at his chewing out than a few other officers, he seemed to get the message. Stats, Skills & Traits *Weapon Skill 50 *Intelligence 48 **+Strategy (+16) *Charisma 48 **+Leadership (+15) **+Intimidation (+5) **+Interrogation (+30) Special Equipment *Heroic weapon (Power Sword) * Iron Halo * Artificer Armour * Bolt Pistol * Frak & Krak Grenades '''Quotes: "Another nightmare, saw Kellum's face, good marine, promising, hopeful. Heard Danten's voice: "Sergeant, the bulhead's stuck!". How many times must it happen before I have made up for my mistake? Must request another purity check from Anterion, just in case....." - Exerpt from Sergeant Harmantos' personal log, dated 320.M41. Category:Ghosts of Retribution Category:Space Marine Category:Ice Wraiths Category:Captain